sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Serpentis Secrets
frame|Serpentis LogoVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle (Sub-Capital) Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Serpentis-Geheimnisse ''Serpentis Secrets ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im Nullsec Komplex Serpentis Provincial HQ (Provinzhauptquartier der Serpentis) ausgelöst werden. Die vier Stufen sind - wie bei Eskalationen üblich - jeweils ein paar Systeme voneinander entfernt. Erste Stufe '''Beschreibung: As the dust settles from the battle, you receive a transmission from someone claiming to be a local vigilante who congratulates you on a job well done. Your computers run a check on his ship ID´s and other info they can gather on him in such a short period of time, but come up with nothing. He is at least not a part of any pirate faction, nor seems he to represent any of the official states in the galaxy. This person continues to welcome you to the area and offers to point you to some other Serpentis bases he knows about and have been a menace for the local population. If you want to come and meet him, he will lead the way. '' Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. '''Gegner' *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis Grand Admiral/High Admiral/Lord Admiral) - nicht immer *6-8 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis High Captain/Captain Sentry/High Captain/Platoon Leader/Squad Leader/Wing Leader) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Initiate/Scout) - web/scramble thumb|Serpentis Secrets 1Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt (meist nicht notwendig), dann landet man an einem kleinen Asteroidengürtel, neben dem eine ganze Batterie von Silos hingebaut worden ist. Meldung: Ours De Soin: Good to see you decided to come. I can not promise you any payment if you take on these Serpentis bases, but you will earn fame among the locals and the fortune the Serpentis leave behind. I'm going to send a couple of my spy drones to see if the Serpentis are still where they were yesterday.. Die nächste Stufe der Eskalation wird meist durch den Abschuss des Faction Schiffes bzw. aller Gegner ausgelöst, selten durch das Benutzen des Beschleunigungstores. Das Faction Battleship hinterlässt Shadow Faction Module im Wrack, sein Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Sollte die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig enden, so erscheint folgendes Popup: After a few exciting moments waiting for further messages, a series of less interesting moments waiting still and then a few very boring moments while your patience approaches a grand finale, you decide that this stranger must have wet himself when he saw you and used the chance to hide deep inside his Industrial. '' ''Or maybe his 'spy drones' simply take forever and a day to accomplish their task. Either way you decide to abandon this farce and continue on with your business. Zweite Stufe thumb|Serpentis Secrets 2Beschreibung: The radio crackles, it is the vigilante all excited, who whispers in a conspiratorial tone "They are still here! Come quick and we shall introduce them to pain! Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis Grand Admiral) - nicht immer *6 Serpentis Tower Sentry (Tower Sentry Serpentis III) *2 Serpentis Stasis Tower *8-10 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *7 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Guard/Chief Infantry/Chief Patroller/Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel/Chief Watchman) - tw. damp *4-6 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Initiate/Patroller/Protector/Watchman) - damp/web/scramble *2 Destroyer (Corelior Artillery/Cannoneer/Sentinel) Die nächste Stufe der Eskalation wird meist durch den Abschuss des Faction Schiffes bzw. aller Gegner ausgelöst. Das Faction Battleship hinterlässt Shadow Faction Module im Wrack, sein Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Wenn mann den Serpentis Control Center angreift, erscheint im Local Chat folgende Meldung: Control Center Operator: More intruders! Maybe they're connected with the spy drones we just destroyed. I bet CONCORD sent them! Take care of them mates! Bei Abschuss: Ours De Soin: We sure showed them! I'm actually starting to think I'll become a fighter some day. Will you teach me? Maybe after we're done ... Strukturen: Keine Beute Dritte Stufe thumb|Serpentis Secrets 3Beschreibung: "We sure did show them! You sure are better than no one to have around when the missiles are flying! But there is no time to float here fabulating, we must press on, another division of this same group is close by!" Die Gegner (auch die Geschütztürme) sind ca 110 km vom EInwarppunkt entfernt. Erste Welle Meldung: Ours De Soin: I hope you will manage without me, but I am going to check the next and last target. It is a central station for the local Serpentis. We dont want them to get away, I will hold them busy till you arrive! *1 Faction Battleship (Shadow Serpentis Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) - nicht immer *1 Serpentis Defense Sentinel (Sentinel Serpentis) *2 Siege Blaster Sentry *2 Serpentis Stasis Tower *7-9 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Guard/Chief SafeGuard/Chief Watchman) - damp *3 Battlecruiser (Corelatis High Captain/Captain Sentry/Platoon Leader/Squad Leader/Wing Leader) *1-2 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Guard/Safeguard) Die vierte und letzte Stufe der Eskalation wird meist durch den Abschuss des Faction Schiffes bzw. aller Gegner ausgelöst. Das Faction Battleship hinterlässt Shadow Faction Module im Wrack, sein Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Wer noch etwas Spass haben will, kann die Serpentis Defense Sentinel beschiessen.... Zweite Welle - wenn man die Serpentis Defense Sentinel angreift, ca 110 km entfernt Meldung: The Defense Sentinel calls for backup, which has been picked up by a nearby patrol! *10 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *4 Elite Frigate (Coreli Guardian Agent/Initiate/Spy) ''- web/scramble'' *6 Defender (Corelior Artillery/Cannoneer/Sentinel) Die Serpentis Defense Sentinel regeneriert Schild und Armor sehr schnell. Man benötigt (schätzungsweise) mindestens 1200 DPS, um sie erfolgreich abschiessen zu können. Jedoch ist das völlig sinnlos, denn es bleibt keine Beute übrig. Vierte Stufe thumb|Serpentis Secrets 4Beschreibung: “I'll keep them busy until you arrive!” He sounds optimistic, but the only way he's going to hold them back is with colorful language. Your computer provides you with the coordinates and you can already hear the sounds of battle coming through over the channel. Zu Beginn sind keine Gegner anwesend. Die Station "Serpentis Privateer Stronghold" ist ca. 200 km entfernt. Es empfiehlt sich dringend, jeweils die eintreffenden Gegner-Wellen erst komplett weg zu schiessen, bevor man die Station weiter angreift - der eingehende Schaden ist enorm! ---- ENTWURF --- ENTWURF --- ENTWURF ---- Erste Welle - wenn man die Serpentis Privateer Stronghold beschiesst Ours De Soin: That's the spirit! Lets destroy that station! As the Privateer Stronghold is attacked, a horde of defenders undock to defend it! A few siege weapons and stasis towers are also immediately deployed from the station's hangar. *2 Siege Blaster Sentry *2 Serpentis Stasis Tower - web *28 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *12 Elite Cruiser (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Guard/Chief Protector/Chief SafeGuard/Chief Sentinel/Chief Watchman) - damp *7 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/High Captain/Platoon Leader/Squad Leader) *11 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Patroller/Protector/Safeguard/Scout/Spy) - damp/web/scramble Während man diese erste Welle bekämpft, erscheinen folgende Meldungen im Local Chat: Ours De Soin: Over there! Ours De Soin: I think I got one!! Ours De Soin: 'Ours De Soin takes on the Sansha's Nation'. Yea I think I'll call the movie about me something like that. You can be my sidekick perhaps ... the silent warrior by my side. Maybe they'll even give me a medal! Ours De Soin: They're using warp-scramblers! It's not fair! Zweite Welle - wenn die Serpentis Privateer Stronghold noch ca. 70% Shield hat Heysus Sarpati: So we meet at last. You are most likely the one that has been disrupting our operations recently. I must say, I'm impressed with your ability to crush my comrades. But taking on me is an entirely different matter. Since you've done so well for yourself, I'll give you the comforting knowledge that your body will be sent to your family in one piece. And if you have any close relatives that show promise in the space-combat business, I'll make sure to offer them a place at my side. Hostile ships have warped into range to defend the station! * ähnlich viele Schiffe wie in Welle 1, jedoch keine zusätzlichen Geschütztürme. Dritte Welle - wenn die Serpentis Privateer Stronghold noch ca. 30% Shield hat More hostile ships have warped in to defend the station! Hostile ships trinkle in to defend the station. Probably a nearby patrol that decided to help when it received a distress signal. * ähnlich viele Schiffe wie in Welle 1, jedoch keine zusätzlichen Geschütztürme. Vierte Welle - wenn die Serpentis Privateer Stronghold Armorschaden erhält Ours De Soin: They're using warp-scramblers! It's not fair! *1 Boss Battleship - Privateer Admiral Heysus Sarpati *ca 15 Battleships (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *8 Elite Frigates - Heysus's Privateer (Coreli Guardian Agent/Spy) - web/scramble *5 Elite Frigates (Spider Drone II) - web Wenn man Wellen 1-4 komplett hervorruft, dann hat man ca. 60 Battleships, ca. 20 Elite Cruiser, ca. 12 Battlecruiser, knapp 40 Elite Frigates, die 5 Webber-Dronen und die 2 Siege Tower am Hals. Have Fun!! Das Faction Battleship "Privateer Admiral Heysus Sarpati" ist ein recht harter Brocken. Er hinterlässt nach Abschuss im Wrack - mit etwas Glück - Core C-Type Faction Beute. Sein Kopfgeld liegt bei über 30 Mio ISK, Salvage ist Tech 2. tbc..... Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Stub